stellaremergencefandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Equiptment
Star ships are made with the capability to support a wide variety of equipment, ranging from scientific instruments, to weapons, to exploration droids. Equipment can generally be divided into four categories, primary weapons, secondary weapons, internal compartments, and external deployments. There are other miscellaneous pieces of equipment, such as armored plating and loading bays. Primary and secondary weapons require a weapon mount, internal compartments require compartments and Internal components require an ejector system. These are built into the frame of a ship, and can be seen during ship customization. It is expensive, but possible for certain compartments and mounts to exchanged or modified. Primary Weapons Primary weapons are weapons meant for the purpose of disabling or destroying enemy combatants in ship to ship combat, and are meant to be used more often then secondary weapons. Their requirements depend on the weapon, but they can almost always be fired every round, and consume some resource to do so. Primary weapons can be fired as long as one has the resources to do so, and can be fired by either the pilot or the gunner, however the gunner is able to add their proficiency to attack rolls. Secondary Weapons Secondary weapons are more broadly defined then primary weapons, and have a wide range of purposes and uses. They tend to have a limited number of uses, and are more specialized in scope then primary weapons. Secondary weapons can be fired as long as they have the materials, and they are not currently reloading. They can be fired by either the pilot or the gunner. Internal Compartments Ships always come with internal compartments, as they are a requirement for ships to function. They are divided into two categories: Core components, and Auxiliary components. Core components are those that are strictly required for a ship to function, including the cockpit, reactor core, life support, etc. Auxiliary components are more specialized in scope and are wider in variety. They include shield generators, engineering stations, armories, etc. External Deployments External deployments are items that are dropped out of a ship, typically for non-combat purposes. They are almost as varied in use and model as internal components, including ship scanners, a wide array of drones, and travaxite charges. External Components can be deployed during the engineering or piloting phase, and will take effect in the next phase. Primary weapons list Secondary weapons list Special Traits Some weapons have special traits that effect the way they work and interact with other components. Laser Laser weapons deal damage by heating or melting other ships through focused light. A weapon with this trait will deal bonus damage to shields equal to the firers proficiency bonus. Plasma A plasma weapon fires super-heated ionized gasses which melt through armor and shields alike. It has special interactions with specific pieces of equipment. Micro-projectiles Micro-projectiles are often minuscule projectiles that are ineffective vs shields, but can shred through hulls. A weapon with this trait will deal half damage to shields. Loading Loading weapons can only be fired a certain amount of times before requiring a reload. A weapon with this trait can be fired a number of times equal to its numerical value before being reloaded. The reload happens automatically during the engineering phase. Piercing Piercing weapons are effective and puncturing the outer hull of a ship. A weapon with this trait deals double damage to internal systems. Point Defense Point Defense weapons are made specifically to shoot down oncoming missiles. A weapon with this trait can be fired at an oncoming missile as a reaction to it entering its first range increment. This can occur once per turn. Speed A weapon with a speed moves up to its speed in a strait line at the end of the gunnery phase. Most secondary weapons have this trait, and it can be modified by other traits, such as "Tracking" . Tracking A tracking weapon is one which fires a self propelled projectile with some form of homing They require the pilot or gunner to make a pilot or gunnery check with full bonuses to achieve a lock on during the piloting phase. Afterwards the weapon may fire, and the projectile will pursue the target at its given speed with a maneuverability of 2 until it strikes the target, or is destroyed. EMP EMP weapons do not inflict conventional damage, and instead do "damage" to an enemy's energy pool equal to the number next to the trait. Hacking Node A hacking note is a wireless device that affixes itself to the outside of a ship, and can then be used to provide remote access to said ships computer systems, or execute pre-programmed worms. By default the node is set up to to autonomously drain energy from the ship it is attached to, but this can be overridden by its user, or set up to work as a receiver. Micro-Missiles Micro-Missiles are minuscule missiles that are ineffective vs shields, but can shred through hulls. A weapon with this trait will deal half damage to shields. Weapons with this trait also have a maneuverability of 0. Array A weapon with the array trait is a system of linked smaller weapons. When the weapon is fire a number of targets equal to the number next to the trait within its firing range, which it will fire one projectile at each. A target may be designated multiple times. Antimatter An antimatter weapon deals damage through the matter-antimatter annihilation reaction. Enemies destroyed by this weapon leave behind no salvage. Line This weapons projectile is near instantaneous, and travels in a line with no perceivable maximum range. Piercing A weapon with this trait can pierce through most reasonable sized ships. A projectile fired from a weapon with this trait is not stopped when it hits a target. Internal Component list Core Components List Other